Gibbs-Men : Instants de Vie
by Sasha Richester
Summary: (tiré de la fiction du même nom) Il était une fois les membres d'une certaine équipe, qui, dans un certain univers alternatif, se découvrirent de nouvelles capacités. Rencontres, vies, et apparitions de type Plumiennes. Aujourd'hui : excellent anniversaire à ...
1. Chapter 1

B_onjoureuh ! non, ce n'est pas une nouvelle fic. En fait, je copie juste sur PBG avec sa fic Plume et ses IdV Plumiens, en faisant des IdV pour Gibbs-Men. Les chapitres qui suivront n'auront donc aucuns liens entre eux, ce ne seront que des petits instants relatifs à la fic. Et donc, je le redis, je copie sans vergogne ce concept sur PBGette (*hug*). (Je ne crée donc rien. Oui je sais shame on me mais pourquoi changer ce qui est bien fait n'est-ce-pas) _

_Et en plus cet OS est un cadeau. Je pensais commencer ce recueil après avoir fini la fic, mais en fait, finalement, et ben non. Cadeau. Un cadeau pour quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra, et que vous reconnaitrez. _

_Ce petit OS se passe dans les chapitres actuels, c'est-à-dire autour du 25__ème__ : (attention spoils pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu) la team cherchent un moyen de trouver l'auteur des treize meurtres sur des gens de la Ligue Anti Mutant, dans le but de permettre à Tony de gagner la confiance des Blake. :) Bien évidemment, je vous conseille de lire la fic avant. _

_Désolée à toutes les autres du mois de novembre, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de faire un OS pour chacune de vous … mais le cœur y est. _

_D'ailleurs, en parlant de cœur, d'amour, de partage et de guimauve ; je vous propose quelque chose : _

_CE RECUEIL EST UNE COLLAB TOUT A FAIT OUVERTE. Si vous voulez participer, écrire un petit quelque chose, vous transformer en super héros, transformer quelqu'un, ou vous approprier le Gibbs de glace (ou un autre), ALLEZ Y. Je vous attends de pied ferme avec des cookies, de la motivation, et une grosse dose de fantasme (dans le sens ou vous pouvez écrire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête même si ça ne se passera jamais en vrai, ex : transformer un membre du NCIS en torche humaine ou vous transformer vous-même ou une plumienne en une sorte de mutation animale. Ne dites pas que vous n'avez jamais rêvé d'un truc pareil, mentir c'est moche.) _

_Voilà. Sur ce, bonne lecture, je m'en vais faire ma petite pub sur le Fofo._

* * *

><p>Il était une fois une jeune femme, née dans une banlieue paisible de Manhattan. Issue d'une famille calme, soudée, avec papa prof et maman banquière. Et grand frère sportif. Et boule de poils sur pattes grise et ronronnant. Enfance joyeuse, études sans remous, diplôme de journalisme en poche et largage dans Washington dès la majorité. Avec, à la clé, une bonne demie-tonne de découvertes, d'aventures, d'amis, de shopping …<p>

En soit, l'histoire qui début un peu comme dans les films Hollywoodien. Sauf que non.

La jeune femme en question, c'est moi. Un certain nombre de printemps à mon actif.

Une vie tout à fait normale. En apparence. Plus une légère particularité.

A l'âge de 10 ans et quelques, j'ai découvert que je pouvais faire certaines choses que la plupart des gens ne pouvaient pas faire. Intriguée, j'en ai parlé à mes parents. Pas par choix, non, mais étant donné qu'ils furent les premières « victimes » de mes expérimentations … Ahum.

Laissez-moi m'expliquer.

Alors que j'étais tranquillement en train de relooker l'une de mes barbies, un beau jour, où j'étais particulièrement en forme, j'ai décidé que la barbie en question –que nous appellerons Z-, allait partir faire une mission particulièrement ardue dans la jungle amazonienne. J'ai donc transformé ma chambre en jungle et je suis immédiatement rentrée dans le vif du sujet en élaborant un parcours semé d'embûches pour ladite Z.

Et j'allais très, très vite.

J'avais toujours été rapide, un peu survoltée, et très légèrement agitée. Donc, ça ne me paraissait pas si étrange.

Alors j'ai recommencé. Mes aventures avec Z étaient formidables. Mais je me suis rendue compte que j'étais fatiguée très vite, et qu'un jeu qui, selon moi, avait duré trois heures, n'avait en réalité duré que 20 minutes.

A 10 ans, mon cerveau peu matheux a commencé quand même à trouver ça étrange.

Puis mes parents aussi. Un jour, alors que ma mère passait tranquillement devant ma chambre, elle est restée plantée devant la porte en me fixant avec des yeux ronds. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, elle m'a dit être fatiguée.

Mais, quand elle m'a revu agir pareillement le lendemain, elle n'a cette fois-ci pas mis mon anormale vitesse sur le compte de ses yeux fatigués. Alors elle m'a demandé quelques démonstrations. Qui ont provoqué entre autres quelques pots cassés.

Avec mon père, après un très sérieux débriefing de famille, alors que je n'étais pas encore totalement en mesure de comprendre l'enjeu de ce qui m'arrivait, une décision a été prise : je ne devais ni parler, ni montrer à quiconque ce que je savais faire.

Evidemment, je n'ai pas vraiment obéi. Enfin, voilà.

Il m'est arrivé quelques mésaventures. Si peu. Ahum. Ça m'a quand même énormément servi dans ma vie de tous les jours. Personne ne le savait –du moins, quelques élèves que je n'aimais pas l'ont suspecté mais personne ne les a jamais pris au sérieux, héhé-, à part mes parents. Je pouvais faire plein de trucs en très peu de temps, voir même me lever 10 minutes avant d'aller en cours.

Bon, j'ai dû ralentir le rythme quand j'ai compris que le temps que je passais à aller vite se faisait ressentir physiquement, et que si j'abusais, je le ressentais par la suite. Plutôt crevant. Donc, je l'utilisais en cas de force majeure.

Je suis devenue journaliste.

Et j'ai compris que ce don, que je trouvais tout bonnement génial, n'étais pas trouvé si génial par une bonne partie de la population. Euphémisme. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'avais envie de m'afficher devant tout le monde pour leur montrer à quel point j'étais normale, et à quel point ce don que j'avais l'était aussi.

Et, malheureusement, je suis un peu trop impulsive. Alors j'ai montré mon talent devant une manif anti mutants. J'ai été arrêtée. Un peu malmenée.

Puis sortie de ma cellule par une bande de mutants, dirigées par une certaine Z. Ah oui pardon c'est vrai, j'ai le droit de dire son nom maintenant : Ziva.

Le reste, vous le connaissez, je suis entrée dans leur groupe, j'ai quitté ma ville, et je les ai aidés à tenter d'entrer dans les labos de Blake Health. Puis nous avons été arrêtés, bref, vous connaissez la suite. Voici donc un aperçu de ma vie jusqu'à présent. Maintenant, je suis retournée tranquillement au travail, surveillée par le FBI, et je dois « rester tranquille », selon leurs dires.

Sauf que ça fait désormais 3 mois que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Ziva, que des voitures noires me talonnent, et que je n'ai pas le droit de joindre les autres mutants avec qui j'étais auparavant.

Donc, je suis en train de faire un sitting devant les locaux du NCIS depuis … ah. Une heure. Et ils ne sont toujours pas sortis.

- Allez, tu prends ton courage à deux mains et tu rentres. Me dis-je finalement, ayant peur de trop user le talon de mes nouvelles chaussures à force de faire du sur-place.

Je m'élançais donc vers l'entrée visiteurs et le surveillant que je devinais au loin.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour. Me répondit l'homme qui n'avait pas l'air si antipathique finalement.

- Je voudrais voir l'agent Tibbs.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- S'il vous plait.

- « Tibbs » ? Répéta-t-il d'un air circonspect.

- Oui, un agent, il a les cheveux gris et les yeux bleus. Ah c'est peut-être Zibbs. Ou Mibbs. Je ne sais plus ! Mais si, vous devez bien savoir, c'est un m-

Je me repris rapidement en rougissant, comprenant mon erreur.

- Un monsieur très imposant. Qui peut vous statufier d'un coup d'œil. Non ?

- L'agent Gibbs ?

- Oui !

- Vos papiers, s'il vous plait.

Il prit ce que je lui tendais et alla farfouiller derrière son ordinateur pendant quelques secondes. Avant de lever les yeux vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous êtes sur la liste du FBI. Dit-il d'un ton sec.

- Heu, la liste ?

- De personnes à surveiller.

- Ah, oui. Ça m'empêche d'entrer ?

- Motif de votre visite.

Visiblement, il n'aimait pas le FBI. J'entrouvris la bouche.

- Motif de votre visite ? Insista-t-il à nouveau.

- Je veux … lui parler.

- De ?

- C'est confidentiel.

Il croisa les bras et bomba le torse.

- Ca ne va pas être possible. Asséna-t-il d'un ton toujours aussi peu avenant.

- Mais !

- Je vous prierai de bien vouloir quitter les lieux, mademoiselle.

- Mais-

- Ou j'appelle le FBI immédiatement. Gronda-t-il en posant la main sur son cellulaire.

J'ouvris de grands yeux, sentant le rouge monter à mes joues.

- D'accord, d'accord. Grommelais-je en m'écartant.

Je fis quelques pas vers la route, sentant son regard sur mon dos. Puis, dès que je fus hors de portée de son regard, je me retournais et me mis à courir vers l'entrée des visiteurs. Je passais en un coup de vent à côté du contrôleur, filais sous le portique de sécurité qui se mit à sonner, et continuais ma route en zigzaguant entre les passants qui ne me virent pas.

Oui, je vais tellement vite que je suis du coup quasiment invisible à l'œil nu. Ah, j'avais peut-être omis de vous préciser ce détail.

Je me retrouvais bientôt dans un open space aux murs orangés, et décidais de ralentir l'allure pour ne pas apparaître trop brutalement –ce qui a tendance à perturber les gens.

C'était probablement l'espace des bureaux.

- Excusez-moi, dis-je en m'approchant d'un petit homme avec une cravate dorée, où se trouve le bureau de l'agent Gibbs ?

Il parut effrayé de ma question. Puis, après avoir déglutit, il me désigna un espace de bureaux d'un index tremblant. Je le remerciais, intriguée, et l'observais prendre la fuite en lançant des regards furtifs autour de lui.

Etrange.

Je me retournais et allais donc vers l'espace désigné. Effectivement, en tendant le cou au-dessus du bureau, je ne tardais pas à retrouver son nom parmi les feuilles étalées là.

Quand soudain … une sensation très étrange s'empara de mes chevilles.

Je baissais la tête, horrifiée, en me rendant compte que mes pieds étaient collés au sol et refusais de bouger. Mon cerveau se mit en branle pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, tandis que j'essayais désespérément de m'extirper de mon piège de glace.

Puis je compris.

Je levais la tête, lentement, d'un air éperdu.

Pour croiser, au loin, un regard de glace assez marquant. Accompagné, à sa droite, d'un regard chocolat que je connaissais très bien.

Bon, au moins, si Gibbs essayait de me tuer, Ziva l'en empêcherait. Car au vu de son regard, il n'avait pas l'air très heureux de me voir.

Ils s'approchèrent tout deux de moi, l'un énervé, l'autre étonnée.

- Que faites-vous là ? Gronda Gibbs dès qu'il fut à portée de mes conduits auditifs.

Je restais prostrée dans ma position. Si seulement je pouvais m'enfuir …

Je braquais mon regard affolé vers mon amie.

- Je … heu … je voulais … Je me suis dit que je pourrais venir directement ici. J'ai donc cherché l'adresse sur internet puis j'ai semé Fornell puis –d'ailleurs dites lui de ne pas me tuer, je comptais le retrouver après- puis je suis venue ici. Sauf que je n'osais pas rentrer alors j'ai bu coca sur coca pour me donner du courage, et je suis allée voir le vigile à l'entrée sauf qu'il a refusé de heu … et bon visiblement il vous a mis au courant. Alors je suis … je suis rentrée quand même, désolée, je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée mais je voulais venir et promis je ne resterai pas longtemps, c'était juste pour … comme je n'ai pas le droit de te contacter … Mais ce jour est pourtant très important, tu te souviens ? Alors … Bon anniversaire, Ziva. Dis-je dans un souffle, tous les muscles de mon corps contractés.

Elle haussa les sourcils puis, finalement, un sourire grandit sur son visage tandis que les traits de Gibbs se rassérénaient légèrement.

- Bon anniversaire à toi aussi, Sophia.

* * *

><p><em>Et donc, si jamais vous n'aviez pas compris : BON ANNIVERSAIRE MA PBGETTE D'AMUR (je sais que ça te fait plaisir un OS comme ça si si avoue) <em>

_Vous aimez ? Vous allez participer hein n'est-ce-pas dites ? Au passage, ui, c'est bien ici que j'insèrerai celles qui ont fait une apparition dans la fic Gibbs-Men et qui en veulent plus ! alors ? Heureuses ? _


	2. Chapter 2 : friendship

_Voilà la ptite participation de PBGette aux idv G-Mennien :)_

* * *

><p>Le parc était ensoleillé en ce début d'après-midi. Les deux amies s'étaient donné rendez-vous en son milieu, sur le sentier amenant à la forêt la plus proche. Histoire de se laisser une marge en cas de fuite inopinée.<p>

Sasha reluqua son amie de haut en bas. Même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse, elle demanda :

-De quelle aide as-tu besoin, au juste ?

Un faible sourire apparut sur les traits de l'israélienne. Elle montra son bras un peu trop chargé d'hématomes, raidi et tendu contre son flanc à l'autre brunette. Qui ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

-A ton avis ? fit Ziva en essayant de bouger son bras, ce qui lui attira un sourd gémissement.

-Tu veux que je te soigne un léger bobo.

-Exactement.

-Docteur Richester à ton service, fit l'intéressée en posant une main sur son cœur. Dommage, je n'ai pas pris mon costume de super héros.

-Tu n'as jamais eu de costume de super héros, Sasha, sourit l'israélienne.

-Ce n'est pas faute d'y avoir pensé ! Avec un grand S, comme Superman, mais version mutant. Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

-Oh, tu sais, des dizaines d'ennemis, beaucoup d'armes, quelques pouvoirs et une Ziva qui termine à terre avec une légère douleur au-dessus du coude.

Sasha cilla en tâtant le bras de son amie.

-Et la version originale, Ziva, c'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle sans relever le nez. Tu es tombée ?

L'israélienne se tut un instant, l'air coupable.

-Comment as-tu deviné ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans tes pensées pour te connaître, ma chère Ziva.

En parlant, elle entoura le bras de son amie de ses mains. Et, déjà, se répandit une douce lueur contre la peau de l'israélienne.

-Alors, comment ça se passe au NCIS ? demanda Sasha tandis que la peau de la seconde retrouvait une seconde jeunesse, les espaces bleutés s'effaçant petit à petit.

-Je survis aux blablas incessants de Tony, et Gibbs me teste.

-Ça doit être amusant.

-Et toi ?

-Je m'habitue à être continuellement suivie. J'ai même proposé des cookies à quelques agents du FBI, mais ils ont plutôt eu l'air contrarié que je les rejoigne dans leur voiture et ils n'en ont pas voulu. Tu peux bouger ton bras ?

Ziva testa. Et acquiesça. Il avait repris une couleur normale, et elle pouvait le bouger comme elle le souhaitait.

-Merci. Je t'aime, tu sais ?

Sasha rit doucement, tapotant la main désormais totalement guérie de son amie.

-C'est un plaisir. Et ce n'est rien par rapport au nombre de fois où tu m'as sauvée la mise.

-Une simple dizaine…

-Au carré, oui, s'amusa Sasha.

Ziva repoussa l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Et adressa un réel sourire à la seconde.

-A quand la prochaine sortie entre nous, histoire qu'on aille s'échauffer un peu contre quelques manifestations anti-mutants ?

-Dès que le FBI aura arrêté de se prendre pour nos puces GPS !

-D'ailleurs…

-Fornell va bientôt arriver, et je vais me faire taper sur les doigts pour avoir filé ici.

-Je te laisse alors, Sash'.

Elles se prirent la main, dans un dernier signe de profonde amitié. Et se séparèrent. Pour se revoir au plus vite.

* * *

><p>Alooooors, vous en pensez quoiiii ? :) à vous, à vous ! participez !<p> 


End file.
